


Beautiful Essence

by CptCrossfitJesus



Category: Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Police, F/M, M/M, Mpreg, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-07-30
Packaged: 2018-04-11 12:34:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4435712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CptCrossfitJesus/pseuds/CptCrossfitJesus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris Redfield meets a costumer at his " job " that intrigues him enough to get in bed with him. But does he feel enough love for him to make this relationship last when he's going to have his child?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story for the Resident Evil random. Please enjoy!.

" If my nights were anything like last night, I'd probably come to work in my sleep ".

Chris Redfield sat in his bed after coming home from work as a stripper, even though he he hated calling it that. He then brushed his hair out after washing the gel out.

Chris deeply loved Wesker for all the pleasure that one night he had caused but he also deeply wanted to have more contact. He had a feeling he knew what it was but he ignored the thought. Laying down in his bed, he tried to fall asleep but could not stop thinking about that incident he had with that blonde... handsome... son of a bitch. He could remember it like the back of his hand since it was last night.

Chris changed into his normal stripper clothes and told his boss he was ready to get the show started. Today, he decided to wear something special. Similar to a schoolgirl outfit, short sleeved white blouse, blue frilly skirt, high heels, and stockings. Plus, he flattened his somewhat short hair. Stepping out, he first sighted that even more costumers had come to see him. Grabbing the pole, he twisted his leg around it and leap in the air, spinning around going on for ten minutes, he stopped to collect the tips thrown at him.

Looking out into the crowd, he noticed a particular blonde person that wore sunglasses.

Oh great, now vampires come to see me also, he thought.

Decided he better go big then go home, he stepped down the stage and then walked up to him. Introducing himself, he learned his name was Albert Wesker. His face seemed friendly but his attire was questionable. Everything he had on was black. Just looking at him made him hot. Sitting in the seating area for the costumers and performers, Chris learned a little bit about Albert but nothing too important.

"Well, it was nice to meet you, Wesker. You mind if I call you that?

" I don't mind at all. I know I might be rushing but do you wanna do something after work? ". Please say yes, you cheeky bastard.

" You're not a murderer are you? ". Chris stares at Albert with a state that seems serious but really isn't. " I'm just joking. We can go after I get changed ".

It takes 10 minutes for him to change and then they leave the club. Chris doesn't have a car so he drives with Wesker to his apartment.

Once the door closes behind them, clothes drop off each other's body and hands explore crevices and dips they've never been to.

" Ah. Ah. Ah. More, please ". Chris moans, yelling the passion out loud.

The bed dips with their bodyweight and the dance of love making begins again.

Finally, their bodies run out of any energy to give each other pleasure and rest takes over instead.


	2. Chapter 2

Chris woke up to see that Albert had left already. Parts of last night were flashing through his head and that certainly gave him a headache. Suddenly, an important thought came to his head.

Did he put a condom on last night?, he thought. This is a bad time to have kids.

See, In Chris's genetics, he can also get pregnant like a female. There's a one out of a ten chance your chlid will have these genes and guess what, Chris just happened to be that one. Now that he thought about that, he finally knew he wanted to quit his stripper or exotic dancer job. The pay was just right but he was tired of using his body instead of his brain. He always wanted to be a ... nurse actually. His sister was also a nurse and said it was a great occupation to work with kids. Everyone who knew Chris knew he has a soft heart for kids, no matter what.

Tonight, he was going to tell his boss that he was going to quit and pursue his career. Carlos would understand...right?

Please understand, Carlos.

Coming into the club " Delightful Dreams ", Chris said hello to the bartender whose name was Amy. Going backstage, Chris found Carlos having a smoke.

Greeting him, Carlos was somewhat surprised to see Chris in normal clothing instead of his usual work attire. " So what brings you here Chris? he said calmly.

" Well... Im actually here to tell you that I quit, Carlos. " he said in a hushed tone.

" What.. but Chrissie, your my top performer, everyone here mostly comes to see you, if you are gone, how am I suppose to make the gran dinero! ". Carlos said in a booming voice.

" I'm sure you can find someone else but this is my decision, I want to be something more than a plaything to look at , I want to have a purpose in this world. You have to understand Carlos ". Chris said firmly.

In his mind, Carlos knew how he felt he was right but after hearing Chris say his feelings, he knew Chris should have the right to do whatever he wanted to do in life.

" Ok Chris, I understand. Just make sure you find that right one, ok? ".

Chris immediately thanked Carlos and gave him a hug with all his might considering Carlos was bigger than him. Walking out the club , he welcomed the fresh air since the club smelled like ass and jizz. Now Chris just had to find Albert Wesker and have that talk they desperately needed.

The walk to his apartment was needed after quitting his job. Wait, he just quit his job.

My only source of income. " Did you hear that world? I JUST QUIT MY ONLY JOB! ".

" Shut the hell up, kid. Nobody wants to hear about your problems right now! ".

After hearing the outburst from the random person, he sped up his pace to get home quicker. Arriving to the lobby of his building, he checked his mailbox and found some bills. He then closed the mailbox and walked upstairs to his door.

" Home sweet home ".

Now seeing a note on his dresser when he was about to pass out on his bed , Chris saw Wesker had scribbled his numbers on a piece of paper. Calling the number, he expected no one to pick up since it was 11:35pm but after a few rings, he heard a voice ask who this was.

" Uh.. Albert, It's Chris. You remember me right? ".

" Oh Chris, what is it that you need? ".

Here comes the hard part. " Well, I was going to ask if we could have a talk tommorrow, it's very important. "

Hearing the need in Chris's voice, Albert knew he better say yes or he might sound like a total fucking douchebag if he said no.

" Ok , how does 1:30pm sound? ".

" That sounds good. See you tomorrow then ". After hanging up, sleeping was definitely the easiest part of the day.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is chapter 3 of Beautiful Essence. Hope y'all stick around.

It was'nt exactly 1:30 but five minutes after, Albert showed up in a police officer uniform. It was tight but also loose on his muscular body, his arms rippling, his jaw firm too. His hair was also slicked back to a tee. Chris also wanted to look great so he wore a tight green v neck that was comfortable since it was very hot, some khaki shorts that showed his ass very nicely and his favorite pair of converses.

" Ah Chris, there you are. Should we sit down? ".

" Uh, sure yeah ".

Sitting down, Chris started bringing up their last 'meet-up' and finally thought of a way to tell him the news of his unknown status.

" Well, Albert, what I wanted to tell you was I'm going to quit my stripping job ". Chris said shyly but was happy to get it off his chest. Albert was very happy for Chris since his job was a very shitty one for such a caring person.

" I'm so happy for you, Chris. I knew you had it in you to quit."

Albert then got up and immediately gave Chris a bear hug. Putting his arms around his shoulders, he smelled scents like oranges and ... _was that caramel_?.

If he could, Chris would stay in Albert's arms forever but seeing as they were still in the _friend zone. Let's hope you get out, Albert._

 Chris ended the hug and they both sat back down.

" Now what was the other news you wanted to tell me? ".

_Please give me strength_

He blew out a breath.

" I might not be 100 percent sure but I might be pregnant ", Albert could not believe what Christopher just said to him.

" You might be pregnant? You have different genetics from other males, right?. Oh my god, I might be a father ". 

_This is what I thought would happen_ , Chris knew Albert might abandon him and his child that might or might not existed but he had a good feeling it did since he had morning sickness today.

" Listen Chris, if you are pregnant, I will be a father to that child. I promise." Taking Chris's hands in his, he looks into his sapphire eyes. " I want to be there for you, no matter what happens ".

Chris knew he might already have found that one person that would make him happy. " Thank you so much, Albert! ". They would have gone for another hug but Wesker heard a very familar voice.

" Oh, there you are, Whiskers! ".

Looking behind him, Chris saw a handsome blonde who wore a deep blue Armani suit with leather shoes. Waliking steadily to them, he looked to Wesker. Sitting down, he introduced himself as Alex, Wesker's brother.

" Oh, so this is Chris. He is very cute. ". Winking at Chris, he made him blush deeply. Albert looked at his watch with a frown.

" Well, it seems that my lunch break is over but would you mind walking me back to the station? ". Chris nodded his head and then they began to walk. While walking back with both Albert and Alex, he told them about his plan to become a nurse.

Telling them that, Albert told them that they were looking for a medic. Hearing this, Chris knew he was going to have to finish his last course sooner so he could get the job.

" That's great to hear. I'm almost done with nursing school so I hope I can fill the position ". Wesker looked at him with amazement plastered on his face. " Well, looks like my break is over. Later ".

Going inside, Albert blew a kiss to Chris and walked inside the police department. Now with only Alex and Chris, he asked if Alex would walk him back to his apartment.

Walking up to the steps, Chris thanked him and was just about to go inside until Alex told him about his shoelaces. Seeing this, Chris bent over and Alex took this one moment to look at Chris's round and supple ass.  Alex then looked up at the sky and started praising. 

_THANK YOU, GOD. THANK YOU._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading.

**Author's Note:**

> This story was originally on Fanfiction.Net. The story will start and end with Chris/Wesker.


End file.
